The specific embodiment disclosed herein sets forth a water conservation system as it might be utilized in a domestic (i.e. household) plumbing system. However, it should be understood that the disclosed water conservation system is applicable to other environments.
It is a well known occurrence that during periods of non-use, the high temperature water in domestic hot water pipe lines cools down, approaching (if not reaching) ambient temperature. Typically, this slug of cooled down, formerly heated, water occupies the volume of the "hot water" pipe line which is down stream from the domestic water heater and upstream of a domestic "hot water" spigot, faucet, or shower head (or combination of such fittings).
When the aforementioned "hot water" spigot, faucet or shower head is initially opened, this slug of cooled down water must first be purged from the "hot water" line before truly heated water begins to flow from the fitting. When the slug of cooled down water is released from a faucet or from a domestic shower head, the slug of water may be unbearably uncomfortable for personal use and showering. Thus, in most instances, people will allow the entire slug of cooled down water in the "hot water" pipe line to exit through the faucet or shower head, and subsequently down the waste water drain, before they enter the shower.
In installations where there is a distance between the shower head and the domestic water heater, this wasted slug of water may represent a considerable loss, both financially and environmentally.
Many prior systems have been disclosed which propose to conserve domestic water, most particularly potable domestic water. Some such systems, (as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,597) essentially amount to in-house waste water reclamation and treatment facilities. Such systems are relatively complex; require a substantial capital investment; require specialty parts and fittings which are not commonly found in the market; are susceptible to plumbing backups; are not well suited for retrofit applications; require external (i.e. electrical) power supplies; and require continuous maintenance.
Many prior systems (as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,11,497; 3,594,825; 3,188,656; and 4,162,218) comprise water recirculation systems which accumulate waste or "grey" water (i.e. waste water from sinks, tubs, dishwashers, and the like) in supplemental tanks until needed, then use the recycled grey water to flush toilets. All of such prior water conservation systems dirty waste water. And, indeed, it is the dirty (and in some involve the storage (for potentially long periods of time) of case smelly) water that is used to flush the toilets. Not only does he use of this grey water dirty the toilet, but the long term storage of this grey water presents a potential health hazard.
Another problem of virtually all such prior water conservation systems is that they require a supplemental pump (and Corresponding supplemental power supply) to transport the waste water from its collection point (i.e. downstream of the sink or tub drain) to the toilet's water closet. Particularly limited systems (such as the gravity flow system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,825) have been proposed in which the toilet's water closet is at a substantially lower elevation than the collection point (i.e. the sink or tub drain). Such systems are of exceptionally narrow application, and are not suited for retrofit use, and, again, depend on the use and storage of grey water.